Fuckin Perfect
by IzHurt
Summary: Sesshomaru's Cousin's in trouble and Kagome wants to help. The cousin in question is a professional matchmaker and has a plan for the Diayoukai and Miko. **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY SONG /PARTIAL SONG IN THIS**
1. Chapter 1

The female sat in her den looking at all her paintings of the males in her pack. She knew her father's side of the family was stubborn and had bad taste in mates. She smirked at the thought of Tashio's first mate. He was a fool for choosing her solely on an alliance. She then helped him find a better more fitting mate...then he lost his life protecting her, tho he was much happier with Izazoi then with her Aunt Mizuki.

She sighed running a hand threw her hair, and once again. Picking up her mirror in confusion as she patted the top of her head. Looking at her reflection she laughed. "Oh right, it's the night of the full moon. Of course I don't have my ears." She smiled a fang less grin looking up at the sky from the window. You could see the night sky dance as a blue moon glowed through window.

She snickered at the thought of her cousin, the current Lord of the West, surrounded by females his mother was trying to match him up with. Mizuki her self had no good people skills, let a lone finding happiness with one's mate. Taking a closer look at the painting, she decided to take it into her own hands to help her loveless, ice prick of a cousin find his True Mate.

She held her arm up to her face, as the the sleeve of her black and white kimono slid down, she saw what looked like Tessiga appear on her wrist. "Damn." She muttered as a burning feeling was over her arm. Screaming aloud and dropping to the floor, a hord of servants showed up and crowded the female.

An elderly male came through the crowd. He too heard the cry of the female. He looked her over and noted the new marking on her wrist. He looked to one of the servants and informed them of what's going on. "Send a messenger to Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

A large ball room held all the lords and ladies. Sesshomaru stared with a bored visage over them all as each one presented their daughter. He had no interest in mating. He was more intent on making his lands more profitable. No, a female would only get in his way wanting pups and dances.

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard a loud caw. A black bird with red eys, and no pupils came and landed on his lap. He knew the bird in an instant and checked for a message. There tied to a leg was a small scroll opening it up he read the missive:

_The Sun and Moon have fallen_

_A sword graces it's body_

_In 12 full Moons _

_The Sun and Moon's child will parish_

'So that's why she is late.' Sesshomaru thought as he excused him self.

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell from his perch above her. He held his wrist tightly as he rolled around cursing. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku tried to hold the hanyu down while they tried to get a look in. The pain he felt finally stopped.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha barked as he looked at his wrist. There for all the world to see was a gold six pointed star with a lavender tear drop in the middle. Inuyasha reached for the water and tried to wash it off to no avail.

"Well Inuyasha, it seems you a marking from a priestess. Though who would bestow a wonderful gift like that on you I don't know." Miroku said scraching the back of his head. Sango looked closely at the markings.

"Wait, I know these markings. These are only blessed to the sun and Moon royalty." Sango said in a huff. "My father said that grandfather told him a story of when my slayer village was commissioned by both sides to kill the other when word got out that the Sun prince and Moon priestess dissapeared."

Kagome sat back and watch this all transpire. "So, are you like...a long lost prince or something?"

"No, he is not." A baritone voice rang. Out of the shadows stepped Sesshomaru. "My cousin told me she once helped a hanyu survive deadly wounds that not even the youkai blood could heal. I figured anyone that ignorant to get such wounds had to be you half breed."

Inuyasha hopped up and pulled out his sword immidiatly. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"You and your pack need to come with me. I will take you to my Cousin's fortress." Sesshomaru said stoicly.

"Why should we?" Inuyasha retorted.

"You will die."

"How do you know."

"You have her family's crest. You have been delt her same fate. Save her or die." Sesshomaru turned on the last word and walked away. Kagome looked from face to face and pursed her lips. She got up from where Inuyasha's body once laid and ran after the inu youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She called tentivly. "I am coming with you. Inuyasha's pride is going to be what kills him. I will talk with her about what ever is going on." He only gave a curt nod to let her know he had heard him.

Inuyasha growled as he chased after Kagome. Miroku and Sango stayed behind to stomp out the fire. So much for having a piece full night sleep. Grabbing what they could they ran after on Kirara's back.

Eventually Sango and Miroku closed into another one of Kagome and Inuyasha's heated arguments. When they got to the clearing she sat the half breed and continued walking behind Sesshomaru.

Through all the trees they finally made it to a villiage a creek ran through it. The humans flooded the are a and bowed low to the Lord muttering their worry about the Lady's condition if he had to be there. They stopped the rag tag group behind him. "I am sorry, but under the Full Moon, only The Lord can see our High Priestess."

An elder man spoke up. The group was escorted by him to the meeting hall. "You will stay here till the Lord comes to get you."

Inuyasha grumbled about having to wait for that cold prick. "Why did you follow him any way Kagome?"

"Because he knew something we didn't and he seemed like he was helping." Kagome retorted.

"Bull shit. That prick doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"You forget about Rin and Jaken Inuyasha." Miroku reminded him.

"Feh."

Just soon after Sesshomaru returned with a black haired female with blue streeks in her hair. She had electric blue eyes and soft porclin skin. She smiled and bowed her head to Sesshomaru as she walked passed him. "Ah, this is the hanyou I remember giving it to." Her voice smoother then silk and softer then a bunny's fur. She smiled at him. "So, you must be Sesshomaru's brother."

"Half brother." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stated blandly at the same time.

"Brother's not the less." She walked over to him and held out her wrist with the picture of Inuyasha's sword. "You have my markings yes?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Why in the hell would this prick bring me to you?" He asked. "You are just a human."

She laughed. "Oh dear, you don't remember me do you? I am Lady Hizukiko, High Priestess to the Moon and Lady of the Sun. I am Lord Fluffy's cousin on his mother's side. I am the reason she hates humans." She smirked like it was a good thing.

"Hi...zuki...ko?" Inuyasha repeted in confussion. "I think I remember a child of Sun and Moon." He studdied her closely and took a deep wiff of her sent. His body went lax with a big slopy grin on his face. "Oh now I remember you. You are Jasmin and Sakura blossoms." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So, Lady Hizukiko, what are we here for?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku looked with intrest too.

"This." Hizukiko smiled and wipped out a dagger quicker then the eye could see. She slit Inuyasha's wrist where her crest of the gold six pointed star and lavender tear drop were and then hers where the Tessiga mark lay. Inuyasha pulled away after the cut.

"Ow what the hell wench?" Inuyasha went to lick his wound before he was stopped by Hizukiko. She planted her cut on top pf his.

"I, Lady Hizukiko of the West, Priestess to the Moon and Lady of the Sun, here by relinquish Thee, Inuyasha of the West, Son of Inu no Tasho of your duty to protect and serve under me. You have done your service well." The female said as the sun rose. The second she finished her speech a gold and lavender light wrapped it's self tightly around their wrists. The sun's rays trickled into the hut as the lavender light enveloped Inuyasha and the gold light enveloped Hizukiko. When the light died down. Hizukiko was not the black haired human anymore, she had blood red and white hair with two little cat like ears on the top of her head. Her clawed hand was digging slightly into Inuyasha's for arm while she gave him a fanged smile. "Well thank you for your help. Especially since you got Sesshomaru away form the title whores Auntie Mizuki was trying to set him up with."

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked as he was the first to recover.

"Well, in a half moon cycle's time I will find out if I am pregnant or not." Hizukiko stated.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Song Me Against the world by Simple Plan, it's all theirs.

"WHAT?" Kagome screeached.

"Well, Inuyasha was under my servitude to give his life to me as is dicted by the moon's blood bond. This means if he failed to save my life before I could relinquish him of the job, he would have died from the poison. The blood turns into. It's a quick and painless kill." Hizukiko shrugged. "I wouldn't have done it if Fluffy hadn't twisted my arrm."

At the mention of 'Fluffy' Sesshomaru growled his displeasure of the nick name. Hizukiko giggled and shook her head. She knew the buttons to get under his skin. When she looked up she saw a lavender light around Kagome.

"You, you are the Shikon Miko yes?" Hizukiko asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome looked puzzled.

"You must stay with me then, I will train you to hone your powers. I am a hanyu priestess. I know how to use reki and turn youki into reki. It will be much help in the final battle against the heartless ones." She smiled kindly before jumping up and dragging Kagome by the hand with her to her hut just outside of the village.

Inuyasha got up and went after them. He held on to the other side of Kagome. "Hey! She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to."

"Oh but she will IF she wants to save the future as she knows it." Hizukiko smirked knowingly. She knew as a fellow pure hart priestess that she would. "And no, I can't tell you more then that because other wise it would ruin everything I have planned." She laughed with a twinkle of eveilness. Sesshomaru only heard that laugh once before and that was when she got ready to set up Izazoi with his father. He growled at her in suspicion.

Kagome pulled her hands away from the two hanyus and pondered. "Inuyasha I am staying."

"What! We have the other half of the Jewl to find Kagome!" Inuyasha complained.

"Yea, and how am I going to defeat Naraku when I am not properly trained. I am useless with out my bow and you know it!" Kagome retorded. She saw he was about to make more complaints to her. "SIT!" Imidetly there was a crater where Inuyasha once stood. "Now if you are so intent on finding the other half go find it. I'm staying here and that's final!"

Sesshomaru came up behind them along with Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha, you would not be as dishonrable as to leave the female who may be carring your pups would you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who gives a damn? We need to stop Naraku!" He called from his crater before he jumped out.

Sesshomaru's eyes narowed. "Inuyasha, I think it's best we stay here at least until we find out if she is or not." Miroku piped up quickly sensing a fight about to break out. Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement

"Feh." Inuyasha pouted.

"So...are you staying or going?" Hizukiko asked. "If you are staying you are allowed one days rest before we head start your training."

* * *

"We are staying." Kagome answered brightly. She smiled at the female hanyu and giggled. "Ok, so we start at dawn tomorrow."

As the sun rose Hizukiko went to a field and began her meditation. She sat down in full lotus closing her eyes and placing her hands in her lap. Almost instantly she lit in a lavender light. As she focused on her reki, the light turned from lavender to a soft baby blue.

Sesshomaru looked out his window to see the hanyu out there and wondered where the miko was.. He followed Kagome's sent of sandalwood and honey to her room. Opening the door he found her still asleep in bed. He glared and shot some of his youki to the female who woke up instantly. "You are late for your training session miko." Was all he stated before leaving.

Kagome was in a blissful sleep. She was having a strange, but plesent dream. She saw golden amber eyes look at her playfull in the dark. She gasped as it was not Inuyasha to come forth out of the darkness. What surprised her the most was that the eyse didn't belong to her hanyu but the stoic lord. All of a suddenshe felt a blast of youki and felt like she jumped fifty feet in the air. She looked up and glared at his retreating form.

Grumbling the female got into some loose sweats and a large T-Shirt. She wandered through the halls till she bumped into a soft and silky wall. She started to pet and feel it till she heard a low growl. "You must stop touching this Sesshomaru's pelt wench."

"Well if you know this place send me to where the training is." She barked in her grumpy tone. Sesshomaru narowed his eyes but felt he could not bring himself to strike this woman. He began walking twords the door that led to the back gardens. Kagome followed quickly muttering about stupid inus.

Outside where Hizukiko sat, Kagome walked up and attempted to mimic her seat. She sat down and noly was able to do half lotus while she closed her mind. All she could hear was Inuyasha's complaints. 'Hush child, focus not on the inside but on the grass we sit on.' Kagome's eyes opened and she looked around. 'This is Hizukiko child. Just close your eyes and focus on the grass.' Kagome sighed and did as she was told. With in a half hour of sitting there an onlooker could believe that she was a weak priestess as Kagome was engulfed in light where as Hizukiko was shrouded in red or blue light.

Hizukiko opened her eyes and smiled. "Ok child, keep your eyes closed and put your hands in in front of you." Kagome did as she was instructed. "Now think of a ball. Think of your reki as a ball to play with." When Kagome did this Hizukiko smirked, as a ball powder blue light formed in Kagome's hands.

Hizukiko formed a red ball of light with her youki and smiled as she touched it to Kagome's light. "OW!" Kagome yelped as the light quickly faded.

"You are an Emotion Pure Miko. Your emotions dictate your powers." Hizukiko smiled. Inuyasha came in and sat down under a Japanese maple. And watched closely. Hizukiko nodded to the male as she stood up and pointed to the hut. "I know you have a device that plays music. Go get it please." Kagome blinked with unasked questions.

"Yes Hizukiko-sensai." Kagome nodded as she went to go get what she asked. She came back with her tattered and worn yellow bag. Hizukiko smiled at her as she pulled a box with circles on either side and many buttons and nobs.

"Good, now turn it on. But have the music at the third lowest setting." She stated. Kagome nodded and turned on the box. Music began to play. "Follow my movements" Kagome nodded again as she took up a stance mirroring the one Hizukiko had.

_We're not going to be just apart of their game_

_We're not going to be just the victims_

_Their taking our dreams and their tearing them apart_

_Till every one's the same_

Hizukiko started whith fluid motion of her arms going around in a circle infront of her body. She took her left foot and swung it almost all the way around slowly before picking up her right foot into a tree pose. Kagome mimicked her and watched as her movements brought forth her reki. With a force Kagome and Hizukiko shoved a flat palm out twords a bamboo tree in the distance. With little controle, Kagome's reki blew the bamboo stalk up. She stopped and looked at her sensai with fasination. "Was...that...me?" She asked.

"Aye, just like a true Shikon Miko."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kagome and Sango chatted at the table excitedly. Hizukiko sat at the head of the table while Sesshomaru sat next to her on her right, Kagome to her left. Inuyaasha to Sesshomaru's left and Sango to Kagome's left. Miroku was no where to be seen.

"HENTAI!" A female screached. "PRIESTESS!" She called. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango shook their heads as Hizukiko got up and excused herself calmly.

Sesshomaru smirked as the next thing they heard was "OW!" from Miroku. As he came into the dining hall and sat next to Inuyasha there was a burned hand mark on the left side of his face. "The Lady has quite strong youki." They heard a weird noise as the looked over to Sesshomaru snickering. Mouth agaped they all stared.

"Oh don't be serprised he finds pain humerous. This is Lord Fluffy Cuddle Butt we are talking about." Hizukiko teased. Sesshomaru stopped his snickering and glared icily at Hizukiko. "Oh come now, am I really the only one who knows this? I figure your future True Mate would like to know that you are a cuddler and love to roll in the muddy dirt in your true form."

"This Sesshomaru does not need a mate."

"Oh no...not A mate a True Mate. There is a difference."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What's the difference?"

"True Mates can not kill each other regardless of how annoying the other is. If they kill their True Mate, then both parties die. It's what you humans would call a Soul Mate. Tashio's True Mate was Izazoi, but he never did get around to mating her...they only got in one rut before she got pregnant." Hizukiko sighed as she sipped her tea and shrugged. "Shame...with her heart and his power, they would have made leaders that could easily over throw Sesshomaru and rule the lands even better then he ever could."

Sesshomaru again growled at her. She only rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, you know you can't beat me."

"You cheat."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!" Hizukiko's reki flared burning the ends of his sleeve. "I am not so dishonorable as to cheat. Just because I was born with reki and youki does NOT mean I CHEAT!" Hizukiko's eyes narowed as they turned black with red pupils. Her voice be came airy like the wind and the reki died and youki blasted it's self. "As I do recall Sesshomaru, you were the one who informed your father to go and fight that damn dragon." If Sesshomaru had ears on the top of his head, he would have had them flat against his skull.

"So, anyway...let's go train Sango..." Kagome laughed nerviously after a period of what felt like eons of silence. Sango nodded and left to go train with Kagome. Hizukiko turned quickly on her heals and stormed out of the room

Hizukiko came out side and took a deep breath as she saw Kagome and Sango going through their forms that they had been working on for the past few weeks. Kagome has'nt done much improvement since her first day training. Aside from her clumsiness out side of training, Kagome had the grace of a trained dancer. Hizukiko pursed her lips and watched.

"Kagome dear, I want you to do a dance as you spar against Sango." Hizukiko called. "Just don't think about it, just dance like you were not fighting." Kagome looked oddly at her sensai but nodded.

Kagome did a couple ballet pirouettes and as she closed her eyes and did some simple ballet moves, she noted that she could see auras. Not just Hizukiko's lavender one, but Sango's pinkish orange one, the brown of nature. What she didn't know that she was going so fast in simple ballet rutiens that she was making hits on Sango's body and dodging almost everything Sango threw at her.

Hizukiko smirked knowingly at her student. 'Perfect match.' Hizukiko thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hizukiko thought about what has happened in the weeks that have passed. Sango stayed while Inuyasha and Miroku traveled. They came back to drop off Shippo once. After the eventful lunch a couple of weeks ago, Sesshomaru was thrown out of the homestead...again. Seemed like they were always throwing each other out of their homes. Just yesterday she found out she was pregnant. Though...lest Inuyasha figures it out for himself, she won't tell him.

"Kagome. We are leaving tomorrow morning." Hizukiko called as she turned to walk into the hut.

"Yes sensai." Kagome didn't question anything. Why should she? This woman has taught her to use other weapons and channel her reki into them. Now if only she could control her emotions, she wouldn't be destroying things unintentionally.

Just before sunrise Hizukiko, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirarra left the fortress of her homestead and headed west. About half days travel on foot they came to a barrior. A couple of scouts caming running to see them.

"State your buisenss Half breed." One stated gruffly. Hizukiko's eyes narrowed as her aura slapped him. The captin of the gaurds felt the aura and ran to see the commotin. His two scouts were about ready to jump out of the barrior and a tack a group of women and a small kit.

"Stop!" He bellowed. The scouts stood at attention. He saw that one had smelt like he burned him self. "This is Lady Hizukiko, High Priestess of the lands. You will show respect to one personally apointed by Lord Tashio himself. Assume anyone with her, is either in training or a personal guest of hers." He turned to the women and took a sweeping bow. "Forgive me and the scouts M'lady. They just came out of the acadamy a few days ago." His nose twiched. "Congrats on the pup as well M'lady." Hizukiko nodded as they were escorted to the shiro.

Hizukiko opened the doors to Sesshomaru's study unannounced and was quietly followed in by Kagome. He looked up with a glare while an older male raised an eyebrow and smiled. "My dear Hizukiko, come to take my offer to mate my son?" He asked playfully.

Hizukiko glared. "No Lord Kano." Her head whipped to Sesshomaru. "You sir now have a student. She neads mostly to learn emotional control. I would but seeing as I am pupped-"

"WHAT?" Kano roared. "Who dare pup the intended?"

Kagome tried to hide a giggle. "You sound like Koga."

"You know of Lord Koga?" Sesshomaru asked, he felt his beast get uncomfortable hearing that Koga had claimed the miko. Though he didn't understand why.

"**Miko mine."** The beast roared. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, because you are now carrying my brother's pup you can't take care of her?" He asked.

"No, not at all. It's just I'm not a control freak like you. You can teach her as to when and how to control her emotions and teach her things that I just cant now." Hizukiko smirked as the light in her garnet eyes played with an ulterior motive. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes seeing that look on her face. "Hey, you owe me Fluffy." Hizukiko reminded him. Sesshomaru tried not to sigh as he remembered how he had asked her to watch over Inuyasha when his mother was turned away from the shiro by Mizuki. Hizkukiko smirked. "Thank you." She said in a sing-song voice. She left the room almost jumping with glee as Kagome bowed her head and politely before she left.

Hizukiko sat under a tree as Sesshomaru kept testing Kagome's stances. He'd hit her in random spots and she'd fall. Hizukiko snickered as she saw Kagome grabbed the stick Sesshomaru was using and smacked him a few times.

Sesshomaru growled and pounced on her. He dissarmed her from the stick. Kagome eeped and brought her knees to her chest and used her legs to kick him off of her. Kagome ran and Sesshomaru chased. Kagome picked up som small rocks as she ran and turned to throw them at him. He dogged every one of the rocks thrown at him. Sesshomaru tackled her again. He raised his hand with his claws poised to rip Kagome's neck wide open, yet as he swung down he purposflly missed. There was a pain in his chest at the thought that he was going to kill her. Kagome's eyes were closed tight, but when she didn't feel anything, she opened an eye and saw hot blood red eyes and dark tirqouise pupils.

Kagome wimpered and licked Sesshomaru's jaw line. She had no clue what she was doin, but it felt right to her. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his beast calmed. He leaned down and nuzzled acceptance to Kagome's appology and purred with delight. Opening his eyes again, his eys wer gold and red. "Miko, where did you learn that? Humans don't know that."

Kagome shrugged. "Don't know. A voice told me to do it and I did."

"HEY FLEE BAG! GET OFF MY WOMAN!" A familure voice screached. Sesshomaru got up off of Kagome to see Koga fuming mad. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes willing it to not be true.

"Koga, we are training." Kagome snapped at Koga as she slowly got up. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Hizukiko smile as she popped grapes into her mouth. Koga ran quickly to Kagome and checked her over. "Stop it." Kagome said as Koga tried to sent mark her. Kagome glared and zaped him with her reki.

Koga wimpered in pain as he felt the zap. "Kagome, I'm just protecting you."

"No, you are treating me like a piece of meat. I don't care if that's what demons do, but I won't stand for it. When I say no, I mean no. Do this shit again, I will purify you till the shards in your legs are pure again. Got it?" Kagome snaped. In the two years she had been visiting this era, Koga has popped in and out still expecting her to be his mate. She knew nothing of him other then what Ayame told her.

"We must cut this training short Kagome. There are issues that must be adressed while Koga is here." Sesshomaru stated as he escorted the wolf into the shiro. Kagome shrugged and went to sit with Hizukiko.

"Just like I thought, Perfect Match." Hizukiko said grinning from ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru opened the door of a moderate sized room. There was a low table where two males sat already. On the left closest to the door was Lord Kano of the North and across from him was Lord Jigme of the South. Koga cleared his throate and sat down in the space in front of the door. Sesshomaru took the space at the head of the table.

"It has come to our attention, Lord Koga that you have two females?" Lord Kano asked. When Koga nodded he continued. "You have promissed to mate one and claim another as yours as well?" Koga nodded again.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Lord Koga, you do understand that you can not claim a female who has rejected you correct?" Koga was about to protest when Sesshomaru and the other Lords raised their brows in unison. Koga only nodded.

"Though I can understand why. Who wouldn't want to be the mate of the most powerful person, demons and humans alike." A female stated from the door frame. Looking up they all met the eyes of Hizukiko. "Then again, even a blind old human could see that your True Mate is Ayame Koga...though I don't see why she'd want you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koga asked. The other lords smirked knowing full and well that there was a list of insults coming.

"Well...lets see, you don't bath, you cheat, you lie, Your not at all strong with out the shards, you are not a good leader, hmmmmm what else is there?" Hizukiko stated. She used the tip of her index finger and gently patted the tip of her nose. "To be honest, the only thing you have that would be appealing in a mateship is your title...without that you'd never have a chance at mating anyone." Hizukiko shrugged.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you ok?" Kano asked as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes flash between red and gold.

"Oh his beast is just fighting him over his true mate. As we all know Sesshomaru denies he needs a mate but it's hard to deny when his True Mate is in such close proximity." Hizukiko smirked. "Oh, by the way, shes not as human as people would believe. She comes from the Higarashi transformation miko line." All but Sesshomaru, who was still in a heated argument with himself, looked on in curiosity. "A transformation miko is one who turns goes from human to youkai after mating with her True Mate. As from what I knowticed when Sesshomaru's training her, Kagome is already starting the process."

* * *

A couple weeks have gone by and Kagome was learning quickly the different stances and through scrimmige was becoming a sucsessfull fighter. She panted as Sesshomaru nodded to her allowing her a bit of a break. She looked up when she sensed an aura very familure.

Looking up into the trees, She could see Inuyasha bounding over to her. Smiling she waved him at him. He jumpt down from the trees wit h a panic. "She's pregnant!" Inuyasha yipped. Kagome blinked with confusion as Sesshomaru left knowing that it was going to be a while. Inuyasha growled. "Hizukiko! Pregnant!"

Kagome laughed. "I know she is, I've been training with her and Sesshomaru since we got here."

"You know that means I have to mate her right?"

"You don't have to, and knowing Hizukiko, she wouldn't want to. Zuki is to independent to do that."

"Kagome, mine and her honnor are at stake here, what am I going to tell Kikyo? Hell...I..." Inuyasha growled in frustration. "You're a female right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She couldn't be mad at him. He was reacting like any first time father who was not married would in her time. "Yes, Yasha I'm a female." She mocked. She'd never seen him so flustered. "Though since I don't know much about demon anything. I'd sugest you talk to my mate." Kagome blinked. "I mean your brother...?" She looked questioningly at Inuyasha. Since when did she ever think of mating? Even if she was picking up the speech habbit from the demons here...why would it be Sesshomaru she'd call a mate?

Inuyasha acted like he didn't hear what she said as shook his head in frustration. "You know...I'll just go ask the ice prick. He might know what to do." Inuyasha left the clearing in a hurry leaving Kagome to walk back all by her lonesome.

* * *

Sesshomaru was at his desk reading some scrolls when Inuyasha threw open the door. Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance. "Does no one have respect or manners any more?" He muttered.

"Who cares about that right now. What am I going to do?" Inuyasha said quickly as he rushed twords the spot across from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat there silently knowing his brother was just as bad as the miko about running their mouths. If anything they were True Mates for that reason alone, but from what Hizukiko told him of the True Mate business, True Mates learn things from their mates that they could not learn from anyone else.

"Seriously, your cousin is pregnant. With my pups. What am I going to do? What does the law say. I need your help Sesshomaru." Inuyasha begged.

Sesshomaru looked up at the last sentence. Now his brother must be desperate if he is here begging him for help. "Talk to her. I know my cousin is quite...well she is very...she is Hizukiko and only she can tell you what she wants. Though honnor dictates what must be done...Hizukiko would always give up her honnor and pride if it was for some one she cared for."

Inuyasha nodded and left to go find Hizukiko. Kagome came in shortly after. She knocked on the open door. "So someone still does." Sesshomaru mused out loud as he looked up to see her. His nose twiched and danced. He resisted the urg to scent mark her. "Come in."

Kagome entered and bowed her head a little. "Sesshomaru. I've got questions...about some stuff that's happening." She pursed her lips and scowled at her thoughts. "I..."

Sesshomaru went back to his paper work when she sat down and raised an eye brow at her when she scowled. "Yes?"

"I...keep having visions...of an inu. She keeps telling me things. Like when you pinned me down durring Koga's visit. The inu told me lick your chin...but she's now insisting more...I'm not a youkai so I don't even know why I'm seeing this inu."

"Your question?" Sesshomaru's face settled as he remembered what his cousin told him. 'No, the miko couln't be my True mate.'

"**Yes, miko Mate. Miko Mine."** Sesshomaru's beast called to him. He shook his head and looked at the female.

"Well, I just want answer to why. Why is there an inu talking to me? Why am I talking about you like my mate...I mean..." Kagome blushed when she heard her self slip.

"**See? Miko Call Master Mate. She Master Mate . MINE!**' The beast growled pleasntly.

Sesshomaru nodded and smirked at her bush. The miko, even with her temper was quite entertaining. "My cousin has knowticed some changes and you, saying you are from the Higarashi clan. It seems many of the females from your family would transform to a youkai after mating your True Mate."

Kagome cocked her head and looked at him in confussion. "But..." Sher pursed her lips in thought. "Do you have a library?" She asked.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. Quickly a small toad like demon donned in layers of flowwer reaths waddled in with Rin following him putting another one.

"Yes M'lord?" He squeeked.

"Show the miko the library."

"Yes M'lord." Kagome got up and bowed good bye as she followed behind Jaken.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome walked into a giant room filled from floor to ceiling with books. Kagome thanked the toad youkai and wandered the room as her eyes darted around each shelf group. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She concentrated and could hear the inu call her again.

'_**Misstress.'**_ The inu called.

_'Yes?' _Kagome answered hesetantly.

'_**No fear Mistress, Beast is you. Beast know where find scroll.**_' The inu stated. Kagome nodded not knowticing the presence behind her. She opened her eyes and went where the scroll was located. It was a short scroll that held something that looked like a profecy.

_**Under the eye of a cresent blue**_

_**Will the darkness rize**_

_**An army once thought so true**_

_**Will loose their hearts on lies**_

_**To bring back light upon the world once more**_

Kagome frowned. That's all there was. She read the scripture over and over again. "How is this going to help explain what's going on with me?" She asked aloud. There was a clearing of the throat when her head wipped up. Sesshomaru stood there looking at her.

"I have read that scroll many times. Not knowing where the other one was. My father told me the one you read that it was a two part scroll, but after my mother came to live with him...the second one dissapeared." Sesshomaru told her as he walked closer to her. "I do know that Hizukiko loves that scroll and I think she thinks we might be the answer to the problem."

"What? Us? How?" Kagome wondered.

"The look she has on her face when ever she looks at us is the same look she had for every other male in the family. She is a profesional matchmaker. Uising her reki and youki, she can find a male's 'Perfect Match.' She seems to think we are that perfect match for eachother." Sesshomaru held the scroll up to read it again. Studding him, Kagome knowticed that his nose twitched when ever she was around.

Sesshomaru looked over to her with an idea. "Kagome, do you want to help me out plan Hizukiko?" Kagome nodded. "Have you knowticed her muttering odd things like 'Perfect Match', or something about your mate?" Kagome nodded again. She always dismissed them as pregnancy babble. Her mom did the same thing when she was pregnant with Sota. "Well, then I will move you to my room by dinner. You will now sit where my mother would sit, and to night I will proclaim you as my mate to be."

"I don't follow."

"Hizukiko is trying to push us together. If we act like we have already been thinking of this the past month that you have been here, she would leave us alone. Then we can have a falling out and then she couldn't get us back together because youkai law states that once a male is rejected by a female he can no longer persue her." Kagome smiled. It would be nice to not have to listen to Hizukiko's speaches about how inu's act and everything else needed to be known by an inu's mate. They shook hands on their deal before Sesshomaru left the room. Kagome took the scroll annd pocketed it onto her person before following her new 'mate to be'.

Kagome sat to the right next to Sesshomaru as he sat at the head of the table. Inuyasha came in to the dinner with his head hung low as he took the seat on the left of him. Hizukiko was on Inuyasha's tail with a scowl upon her face taking her seat next to Kagome. Sango and Miroku filed in soon and made note of where Kagome was sitting.

"Um, Kagome?" Sango started to question when a low dark growl erupted from behind her.

"What is this...HUMAN...doing in my seat? That is my place till you decide-" Mizuki snapped storming over to where Kagome sat to rip her out of her seat.

"Do not lay a hand on my mate to be, Mizuki." Sesshomaru stated in a dark and iced tone. Kagome kept her head up as Hizukiko snapped her head into attention.

"Mate to be?" She said as though she was surprised. "Well then more studdy time on propper Inu etticet my dear Kagome. Though, it would be the place of your pack mother." Hizukiko smirked. The light in her eye twinkled forgetting her anger over Inuyasha.

Deciding to change the topic, Kagome cleared her throat. "If you will be as so kind Pack Mother to take a seat." Looking over to Inuyasha she smiled kindly. "Yasha? Why do you look so down?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked over to Hizukiko. The table, excluding Mizuki, looked at Hizukiko for an explanation. "He wants to mate me." She stated dryly

"Well how is that bad?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I find taking a male is demeening and would lead me being so..." She pursed her lips. "Empty." From the stares she got she looked at Mizuki who was the only one to nod in understanding.

Kagome woke early and went to the field where she and Sesshomaru trained. She began to sing as she did her morning streaches and warm ups.

_I can see _

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put be hind me_

_Haunt my mind._

Kagome took a stick, since sesshomaru did not trust her with a sword yet, and waved it around her head befor imapling it to the ground and jupmed through the air. The wind picked up, but she didn't knowtice as she was too busy concentrating on her form. Closing her eyes she saw flashes of the day her father died.

_I just know there is no escape now_

_Once it set it's eyes on you_

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eyes_

Sesshomaru watched from a distance as the wind picked up. He could taste the miko's sadness and anger. A light began to glow around Kagome as she kept gowing. He could feel his youki react to it. This wasn't her reki, this was something else.

_Stand my ground_

_I won't give in_

_No more denying_

_Got to face_

_Won't close my eyes _

_And hid the truth inside_

_If I don't make it _

_Someone else will_

_Stand my ground._

Sesshomaru waled up behind her and dropped in a pile of heeping sobs. "Miko?"

Kagome hurriedly tried to stop crying and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, my grandpa told me when I get sad to just start exercising. So when I woke up I just came out here and started the warm ups."

"Yes, but why are you sad?"

"Well, this time of year is not a happy time for me." Sesshomaru growled when she didn't continue her explanation.

"Well, when I was eight. My father took me out for icecream to cellebrate my good grades at the end of school. When we were walking back home red beady eyes came out this darkness from between two shops. A few more showed and the darkness pulled my dad into it." Tears ran down her face as she thought about it. "My dad yelled for me to leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't let them take my daddy some one came to help, all that was left was my daddy's body with a whole where his heart would be. Last night, I had a nightmare that happens frequently around this time where it's not my dad the darkness takes away, but...me." She looks up with fresh tears brimming her eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded not knowing how to deal with this. When his grandfather passed on from battle, he remebered what his nursemaid did. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest. Rubbing her back, he purred soothingly to her. Oddly enough, Kagome's trears stopped and she sighed nuzzling into his chest.

"_**Mine.**_" Kagome growled as her eyes closed. Her eyes opend imidiatly after what she said and looked down with a face redder then the deepest strawberry.

Sesshomaru stopped purring when he heard the growl from the miko. He know that was a posessive growl of an inu. his eyes became downed in a blood red color. "**Mine**." He purred back.

Jumping from his arm, Kagome pannicked. "S...Seshomaru-sama, um...How about we do...resurch in...the library..." She smiled in a pannicked and nervous mannor before running off to go be anywhere but near him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru watched as she ran. His beast was fighting to get go get her, hurt form her rejection.

"She's not rejecting you." A feminin voice called. Sesshomaru wipped his head around to see Hizukiko standing there smirking. "Oh, I know you are a faking it. The relationship." She walked over to Sesshomaru. "Ya gotta remember Fluffy, that she's not used to having a beast and this is one of the few times you are nice to her. She wasn't raised to follow instincts, aside from what they tell about taking care of pups. She will come around soon. I promise."

Sesshomaru nodded and patted the ground next to her. Hizukiko sat next to him and waited. "How do I get her? I know many females want me but..." He looked back to the direction Kagome ran.

Hizukiko laughed. "Oh, just follow your instincts...execpt with battles. She is used to females being the equil not the submissive mate who does as she's told with oug question. Allways giver her an understandable reason. I know you hate explaining your self, but Kagome won't jump just because you told her to."

Sesshomaru nodded and got up. "Maybe I should ask Inuyasha to talk with her." He left the clearing not paying attention to the smirk on Hizukiko's face.

'All is going acording to plan.' Hizukiko giggled to her self.

Kagome ran into the library where she found Sango, Rin, and Shippo reading a book. Sango and the kids looked up to see Kagome's panic striken face. Sango ushured the kids out of the room prommising to read to them later.

"I don't know what happnend." Kagome squeeked. She looked and sounded on the verge of tears. "Sango you have to help me find a scroll or book or something that tells me about this."

"Kagome, you do know I have know idea what you are talking about right?" Sango asked catuiously. "Maybe you should go home and talk to your gradpa, he might know something right?"

"Sango how am I going to tell my gramps that I'm turning into a demon? I think..." Kagome pursed her lips together in thought.

"Kagome, do you have a family name?" Sango asked remembering what her father had told her about a clan that kept to it's self.

"Higurashi."

"Well that explains a lot."

"What?"

"Kagome, my family has been sending people to your clan to protect them. When they get into close contact with a full demon they turn into it. My father told me about some cuse put upon the most powerful priest's clan that all his children and those in viliages he comands and protects come into contact with a full demon for an a long time, they will turn into that demon."

"That's mostly inccorect." Another voice retorted. Mizuki flowed into the room gliding across the floor. "My grand sire loved a Higurashi. He put that curse on them so that they may turn to the demon clostest to their personality. You, my dear are becoming an Inu." Mizuki studdied Kagome carefullly. "He only did this to your family when they denied him his true mate. It's a sad day when a demon is kept from their true mate. Keeping a true mate from their other is like keeping food and water away from you humans. Eventually it kills you, slowly but surly."

"Oh..." Was all Kagome could muster.

"That is why I hate humans. They are not born wit the instincts to find this out. This is also thre readon I understand little Zuki's reasoning for not mating that half breed. She would rather die then mate some one who was not her true mate.' Mizuki said non chalantly. "Though if she wasn't so bussy meddling in other's love life she'd be smart enough to know it was right under her nose."

Kagome smiled a little. "You are not as cold as you let others believe are you?"

"No, but you get so used to making sure others know of your dominance in the pack ranking you tend to forget how to be...warm."

"So why do you hate Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He is the reminder that my Alience mate tried to take the life of my True Mate while he rutted with his True Mate. The only thing he nor Sesshomaru know is that I've got two daughters about Inuyasha's age. They look much like their father...sadly Inuyasha killed him before they could meet him" Mizuki sighed. The group of females heard comotion outside. Running to the other side of the hall to Sesshomaru's studdy, they found Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and a few choise gauds ready to attack a silver haired male. He held the same markings as Sesshomaru and his mother but only one stripe instead of two on his wrists and cheeks. His eyes though were not amber gold but rathe a deep violet. His hair tied in a low braid reached to about his knees.

"I want my daughter." The male said.

**AN**

Sorry bout such a short chapter. Sorry for taking longer then the once a night postings. Life got in the way with visiting family and a sick two year old. I'll make it up next time Loves to you faithfull readers.


	8. Chapter 8

Mizuki jumped down from the window. Mizuki laughed from behind her son. "Oh, Masaru. How plesent." Mizuki said displesently. "What brings you here?"

"My daughter. She has discrased us with bearing a hanyou's pups." He snarled at the females. "And who allowed such?" Masaru barked ready to attack.

"My son and I Masa. Why? Are you against your Big Sister's decree. Since Zuki became High Priestess of the west, I do believe she, like my self, out rank you. So we do not need your ok." Mizuki smirked, "Though, we were getting ready to announce my step-sons engagement to our High priestess, were not Sesshomaru? Mizuki asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing full and well what was going on. Hizukiko and Mizuki had a hatred for the male that ran deeper then the hatred for eachother. Inuyasha stiffened as the scent of Jasmin and Sakura blossoms assulted his nose. Hizukiko waddled out the front door with a slab of bloodied meat. Closely behind her was Sango and Kagome, each with their wepon's drawn.

"What the hell are you doing alive?" She barked at the male.

"You will come with me child. Now!" Masaru ordered.

"Hell no. I'm staying here with Sesshomaru."

"He has nor his mother have any say in the matter. Seeing as I have just taken up the throne." He smirked.

"No, gramps was here bout...a month oago. When they were t alking to Koga about something."

"Yes, well I now rule the south."

"LIES!" Hizukiko snapped. Her eyes started to turn lavender till a sharp pain ran across her bulging abdomen. She growled, having momentarily forgotten that she was pregnant.

"I am not, I am here to retrieve you and get rid of that abomination you carry."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had enough. They charged at the male and at the same time sliced him, on getting just under the armpits and the other getting just above his hips. The male turned into dust and smoke. Sesshomaru growled in annoiance. "Of course he'd send a duplicate." His head wipped when he heard a wimper.

Inuyasha was immidiatly next to Hizukiko. "Lady Hizukiko, are you ok? Will our pup be ok?" Inuyasha fretted as he sniffed all around her to figure out what was wrong. He stopped when he reached her abdomen. Putting his ear next to her belly, he listened intently as if his nose decieved him. "Twins?" He asked cautiously. Hizukiko nodded abrubly dubbling over.

"Get her to a room!" Inuyasha barked.

"NOW!" Sesshomaru roared. The gaurds and servents scurried around to get Hizukiko into her place.

"Ow! Damn!" She growled. "I'm only two and half months. I've got a little ways to go now." Inuyasha stayed by her side as she smiled weakly. "What ever happens, you need to take care of them. They are the future for the Pys and the Lunetics." She murmured. She closed her eyes as she heared Inuyasha's pained howel.

Inuyasha felt as his heart was about to break into two. This female whom he had just met a few months ago and now carring his pups, layed lifeless. He didn't understand why her lifeless form caused him so much pain. He heard Sesshomaru's sorrowfull cry back to him. An elderly female came and wacked Inuyasha in the arm as she hobbled by. "The Priestess is not dead you ninny. She has simply drifeted into a coma. Just using even the tinest bit of reki caused her and the pups a lttle harm...though knowing the Priestess and her family, I doubt it was anything to scoff at." She looked up at Inuyasha who looked quite surprised. "I'm Iki, the wet nurse of Hizukiko. Been there since the day she came in to this world. First time I ever helped birth a dog though." The old woman croaked as she hobbled with her cane twords the room. "Stay here." When Inuyasha tried to follow her into the room, she picked up her cane and pointed it at him. "Sit, Stay." She ordered. Inuyasha sat, and stayed where he was supposed to be.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Mizuki, Sango gathered around the door with Inuyasha. Miroku came up quickly behind them and wispered to Sango who refuesed to talk to him as she stared intently at the door, willing for the mother to be to pull through with out any problems.

Four hours later, Iki came out of the room drenched in sweat. She grumbled about the group that surrounded the door. All members looked poised to strike her if she did not give them good news. "We have stopped the birth. The Priestess is currently asleep and will be kept like that for the next few days. The pups are fine, though they are not half demons...like their parents."

"What's that supposed to mean ya old hag?" Inuyasha barked. Iki smacked him in the head with her cane and pursed her lips with a dark glare.

"Do not disrespect your elders child!" She looked at Mizuki and Sesshomaru. "The pups, from what I could tell were were full demons. Both are developing like Sesshomaru did. They have human blood, yest...but to anyone who didn't know, the twins would be full blooded demons. One Full blooded water demon the other a full blooded fire demon." Iki nodded to them. "Thankfully though they are not inu for like the Priestess was. I will not have to spend hours combing furr free of blood."

Sesshomaru and Mizuki nodded and shooed everyone away from Hizukiko's room. Inuyasha stayed with question's on his face. "I know you were born centuries after Zuki, Inuyasha. We will explain more later. Right now we have to deal with Masaru. Ok?" Mizuki soothingly said stroking Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha growled wondering what the alterior motive.

"Inuyasha. If it wasn't for the council questioning who the true Lady of the West was, Mizuki would have never turned you both away." Sesshomaru stated blandly. "Our Sire and Mizuki were going through a lapse in their...agreement. This alloud Our Sire and Mizki to see other people. Hizukiko found Our Sire's true mate, your mother. Though father died while trying to save you...He was in the process of taking her as his mate right after you were born. You see, since Izazoi was not actually taken as his mate and Mizuki was still concidered as his mate, the council warned her that if she didn't either kill you or cast you and your mother out...There would be an uprising. To protect the lands we sent Hizukiko to watch over and protect you both while you were cast out of our Shiro."

Inuyasha pursed his lips and nodded. Though he didn't agree, he knew how important the lands were to Sesshomaru and Mizuki. He sat against the wall and waited. Both Sesshomaru and Mizuki knew that there was no way to get him to leave. Sesshomaru left to go set up meatings with the other two lords while Mizuki went and began planning the mating ceramony.

A few days later Kagome, Sango, and Mizuki sat in the gardens with a large book. Hizukiko came waddling out with a glass of tea in her hands.. "Hey, what are you all looking at?"

"Kagome is showing us...pictures of her family." Mizuki smiled.

"Yeah, her brother Sota looks kinda funny though." Sango chirped

"Oh he always makes faces in photos. He can't be serious." Kagome defended

Hizukiko wiggled her way down to look. When she sat down she began to take a sip of tea, she dropped the cup as a photo of a black haired man with a high braided pony tail that reached his mid back stared back at him. Mizuki wipped her head up smelling anger and fear from Hizukiko.

"What is it Pup?" She barked.

"Him." Hizukiko pointed to the photo with a shaky finger. "Who...who is that?"

"Him? That's my Uncle John. My father's best friend." Kagome piped curiously.

"That...I know him..." Hizukiko shudderd as her eyes glazed over. Soon Hizukiko saw flashes black, green, and gold. Her mother and the male were fighting. Hizukiko screamed as she ran to defend her mother. Her mother shoved her away as the male went towards Hizukiko. Hizukiko watched in terror as the male stabed her mother. "He killed her." She muttered as the vision kept replaying over and over in her mind.

"Zuki?" Kagome wispered as she gently layed her hand on the female's bulging belly. "Are you ok?"

Hizukiko shook her head. "He was looking for a jewl...The Shikon and it's sister Jewl...The Yajuu. Both were placed in the hands of the most powerful priestesses. The Higarashi's have kept the Yajuu a secret. My mother being adopted by the high priest, who only had sons...People though she knew. There was rumoror that Some one had married into Midoriko's blood line. Demons for years would hunt out the Higarashi's for both jewls believing some one had it. No one has seen or heard of the Yajuu in over a milennia."


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome sat wide eyed while Sango sat with her head down. Mizuki thoug watched and contimplated what she said. "Pup, I have heard of the Yajuu. I have read that the Yajuu and the Shikon are the only way to rid the world of darkness for the next five hundred years."

Sango looked confused as Kagome and Hizukiko nodded. Kagome turned to Sango and sighed. "There is a profecy stating that under the cresent blue an army of darkness will take over the earth, but the second part was never found."

"Because of my brother. He found it the night of the mating and took it. I only remember it because he showed it to me. He told me that he was going to keep it well hidden so that he could do some thing to this world so that they would remember him by. All our parents did all the fighting, made all the rules, put everything just so that way there would be no more violence. He on the other hand wanted to rule all five teritories." Mizuki stated.

"Five?" Kagome asked remembering only four teritories from her school books.

"Yea five. What ya don't think a woman can lead?" Hizukiko retored darkly. Her nasty tone and turned into sobbs. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Kagome hesitantly patted Hizukiko's shoulder. "It's...ok...Zuki. It's expected out of pregnant women."

"How would you know?" Mizuki questioned.

"I have a younger brother and I'm a healer...why wouldn't I know. Look we shouldn't be talking about who I've had or not had sex with. We need to figure out where to find The Yajuu."

"True, but first. Hizukiko and I need to plan the feast and ball before the mating."

"WHAT?!" Hizukiko screeched. "What the hell do you mean?"

Mizukik narrowed her eyes. "You are mating my step son, you are not shaming this family. Plus I don't want you father to think me a lier."

"One, not my fathe my sire. My father is the male human who took me and momma in after we were discarded by the sire. Second...what do you me an he will think you a lier?"

"You are getting mated and that's it!" Mizukik snapped. "I need not answer to the likes of you."

"The hell you do!" Hizukiko growled in return. A deep growl made all four women look up in surprise to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Lady Hizukiko, you are getting mated or your father will strip you of all your titles. I believe we would both agree controling Inuyasha is better then having Masaru take it over by force." Sessshomaru snapped at Hizukiko as her ears visably flattened.

"How many uncles do you have Zuki?" Kagome asked getting back to the matter of the Yajuu and Shikon.

"Ummmmmm." Hizukiko moved her fingers up and down as she counted all the males in question. She held up one hand with two fingers bet down. "That many. The fingers standing up are the ones that are alive and the ones down are dead."

"You don't know how to count?" Kagome questioned in awe

"I do, I just don't need to. I have people who do it for me." Hizukiko answered as if it were common knowledge. "Right, but as a Higurashi...you know the things taboo to women like counting and writing and reading and polotics..."

"So do you Pup." Mizuki stated blandly

"Just to anger you Mizuki" Sesshomaru retorted faster than his cousin.

"What are you doing here Lord Fl-"

"You finnish that sentence, the West will be with out it's High Priestess and your people with out a leader." Sesshomaru growled.

Hizukiko's ears flatented to her skull as she wimpered a little in her appology. Though she knew Sesshomaru never would...when he said that he would kill her, he was usually at the end of his rope.

'HEY! You can't threaten my mate to be and unborn pups!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Sit boy." Kagome snapped. "I will not have you acting like that around my mate. Especially since you never did that for your own pack." She noarrowed her eyes at the hanyou sized hole in the ground. "At least HE cares for his pack and keeps people in line. Unlike you who goes after..." She purses her lips when he pops his head out. She picks up a pebble and lodes it with her reki and throws it at him. "You are so infuriating."

Hizukiko snikered and got up with a bit of a struggle. "Well, I got to get walking or Hoshi and Nami won't stop kicking me in the ribs." She smiled and started to walk away.

"Zuki! How is my favorite great grand child?" A cracked old voiced wheazed.

"Hi." Hizukiko winced. The male came skiping through the garden His bulging eyes out sized leather skined skull. He had a white poney tail and dressed in what looked like a gigantic green and black stripped shirt and pants. His boney hands waving in the hair with happiness. "As far as I know Totosai-"

"Oijichan"

"Sofu. I am your only great grand child from your only grand child who was left by that damning only child of yours." She snarled the last part.

"Oh how many times do I have to tell you. He loved your grand ma and she left him when his mother tried to kill yours!" Totosai exhasperated.

"Anyways what is going on here, what are you doing here."

"Making sure you get mated. If you don't I'll have to fight you sire for the family lands. I know the people of the moon hate me, but they'd rather have me then him."

Hizukiko snarled and narrowed her eyes as her ears flattened and her hair lit up in white flames. "You are going to take my lands away?"

"Yes." At that moment Inuyasha pounced on Hizukiko, focing her into submission while Totosai whent and hid behind Mizuiki and Sesshomaru. After a few quick minets, Hizukiko bared her neck upwards and wimpered in defete. For once in her life she had tasted a loss. She hated the bitterness. Though, this was not goint to be the end of the war that her family just started.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys, Y'all are start to slack on the reviews. I love hearin from ya. Makes my heart sing reading what it is you all think. I know you think it's a good story, but I like improvement. Tell me what was good and what needs to get better. Leave out the "focus more on Kags/Sess" I know that. I get mad at myself when there isn't enough of a Kags/Sess time together to get their relationship going. Though...This is the chapter that will...Change all that persay. The reason I have ilt as an M. Any experienced Lemon writers, let me know how I'm doin...my first Lemon. Thanks for all the Support guys. - Iz Hurt

Hizukiko grumbled as she sat there while Mizukiko brushed her hair. "I promise Pup, you will look decent. Even if you never comb this rats nest you call hair." She said with a sharp tug of a comb. Hizukiko refused to yelp in pain as her tender scalp was being pulled from its roots.

"I do take care of it. You just don't know how to do it." She retorted as Kagome and Sango came in. They held up a powder blue kimono with lavender lotus flowers dancing on the hem of the arms and collar. The kimono had a deep gold obi along with it. "I still hate all of you."

"Oh you'll come to terms with it...eventually." Kagome stated hesitantly smiling at her. "On the bright side you look like the part of a blushing bride."

"I'm pissed."

"And if you stay that way you'll hurt the pups." Iki sated in pushing past Kagome and Sango who were still in the door way. "You can kill that bumbling imbicill anytime you want. Right now you need him to help take care of the pups. Onces they are old enough to help fend for themselves...then you can get rid of him."

"Is that wat you did to yours?" Hizukiko asked the elderly woman.

"I am a black widow demoness correct?" Iki chuckled as she heard a gasp from behind her. "Worry not Lady to be. Not all spiders are bad."

"Wait...am I missing something?" Sango asked.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru are faking a relationship. Clasic move to get people together." Iki stated blandly as her hands moved over the wiggling belly. "No exerting your self priestess. You are ready to pop any day now."

"Can I at least kill the other three women in this room for going along with this crap?" She muttered knowing good and well they all heard.

"After you birth Hoshi and Nami."

"Iki, why can't I mate you?"

"I would eat you after mating you."

"Please?" Hizukiko laughed for once in the last past couple months. Past couple months she sighed as she thought about all that had gone on. She had been forced into mating Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had stopped all contact with Kagome and with each day you could see that it was killing them. She snickered thinking about how she could remember how her cousin tried to keep from jumping the priestess in front of her's bones all the time. She shook her head and sighed.

"Stop mooving or you'll look like a pauper." Mizuki snapped.

"I already look like one." Hizukiko retorted. After a couple more tugs Hizukiko's hair pas pulled into a low bun while her hair on the sides of her bangs were pulled into low haning loops. Kagome and Sango helped Hizukiko into her dress.

"Pup there is one last touch. Your mother gave this to me. She said that I was the best person to keep it safe." Mizukiko pulled out a box from a chest at the end of bed. The bed had Hizukiko's mother's crest on it. Opening the box reveiled deep purple gem on a purl string.

"No...It...can't."Hizukiko breathed.

"Yes, my dear neice. It's the Yajuu. It has been kept quiet and close in your family for the length of time it's been gone. It's the piece of your family head piece. Wear it with pride." Mizuki stated softly. Hizukiko nodded and gulped as she ducked her head down as Mizuki placed it on her head. "There, now you look like the true Queen of the Sun and Moon. Supream ruler of Fire and Water."

There was a knock at the door as Totosai waddled in. "Ah, Mago -"

"My name is Hizukiko to you Totosai"

"Yes well you look quite lovely. Everyone is waiting for you. Let us go." He pipped in glee.

Inuyasha sighed as he waited he looked at Sesshomaru, cold and stoic. How could Hizukiko say that Kagome was Sesshomaru's true? Is there something about his brother he didn't know about? He shook his head of the thoughts. He himself was now being mated off by his brother to the helliot. He smirked and shook his head and looked at Miroku who looked abourt ready to do some wandering to some females.

"Hey, monk. Who knew the rojin had a grand kid huh?" Inuyasha snickered with a careful look out of the corner of his eye. Even though his brother looked like a walking skeleton, with bulging eyes and wrinkling skin. He knew better.

"Inuyasha, have more respect for not only an elder, but a long standing aly and friend of our father." Sesshomaru spat under his breath. He hurt even to talk like that. He and Kagome havn't seen hide or hair of each other since the preperations of Hizukiko's mating ceramony. He felt as if his life was draining out of him just from not seeing her.

The music started to play and Kagome came down the stairs first. She was dressed in an identical kimono to Sesshomaru's clothes. He smirked a little as the colors looked amazing on her. After Kagome was Sango who was wearing a deep violet and black kimono. Following Sango was Mizuki who wore a silver blue and emerald kimono. Finally was Hizukiko and her escort, Totosai. Sesshomaru stiffened when he saw the gem on Hizukiko's forhead. 'I thought that dissapered right before Hizukiko's birth?' He pondered. He shook his head and sighed watching Iki preside over the ritual. Usually it was Hizukiko's job but since it was Hizukiko's ceramony, a step in was appointed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome led the way to the newly marked couple's chambers to complete the ceramony. They were followed by Inuyasha and Hizukiko who were then followed by Totosai and Iki. When they reached the door, Sesshomaru opened them and felt a body push up against him. Looking down he saw Kagome trying to straitn herself and glare at Hizukiko. Hizukiko narrowed her eyes and nodded as Mizuki and Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru and Kagome, promptly shoving them far into the windowless room. They made quick retreat while shutting and locking the doors behind them. Hizukiko smirked as she put up a barrior on the door not allowing either to escape till she brought it down.

"Well, by tomorrow morning, Kagome will be a mated woman." Hizukiko smirked. They all turned to leave back to the party when Hizukiko yipped in pain. A rush of water ran down her legs as she doubbled over.

" You take her to the birthing room." Snapped Iki. She knew it was going to be a long night ahead of everyone.

Sesshomaru turned around and charged at the door. He snarled. "They locked us in. Hizukiko also put a barrior up so we couldn't get out."

"Why?" Kagome asked innocently.

Kagome raised her neck in submission. She knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't. How could she be? This male made her warm in places she never knew existed. Excited her like no male could ever do. The next thing she knew she was kissing him feircly as her dull nails clawed at his clothes. Sesshomaru on the other hand was tearing her garmets to shreds. He then shreded his own garmets and carried her to the bed, their toungs still locked in battle.

Dropping her on the bed they gasped for air befor she pulled him atop of her. Their hands roamed eachothers bodies while nails lightly draged over the skin. Kagome's hed flew back with a groan when his thoumbs brushed her nipples.

His warm nouth trailed kisses down ner neck to her boosum ans he pecked and licked tentivly at each peak. Her body rocked wth action begging for more. He finally took one nipple into his mouth. His tounge flicked over it as she gasped and wimpered withering.

His kisses left the brest as he trailed down to her abdomen and there he grazed his fangs along her hip line. She bucked against his mouth wanting more then what he was giving her. His nose nuzzled down to her precious pearl. Using the tip of his nose he bumped it a few times hearing how she wimppered and moaned. He stuck his toung out and licked the lushious bud and began suckling it like a babe wanting milk from it's mother. The wave of excitement washed over her as she stiffened imidiatly she relaxed as he inserted one finger.

When Sesshomaru entered one finger in, he felt a barrior. 'Her maiden head.' He thought as he gently clawed at it. Taring away the delicate skin wile he pumped the one finger in slowly. He knowitced how she was getting tighter as he slipped in another finger. Both appendages stroked the inside of the walls as he quickened his pace. He felt the walls clamp down on his fingers before he let them out. He licked the blood of the broken maiden head off the fingers while he positioned himself between her legs.

He looked down at her with all this new feeling that he couldn't decribe. She looked back at him with trust. He thrusted into her fast and hard. She yelped from the surpise but moaned as he slowly moved inch by inch back out. He started to pick up pace as he started a rhythm of his thrusts. She met every single one.

As their speed built up, Kagome's mouth started to hut. When they climaxed together both sweaty bodies roared their hearts out as they dug fangs into their skins. Panting and gently licking their wounds Sesshomaru gently nuzzled her behind the ear. "Mine." He purred.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her mate and nuzzled back. "Mine." She purred back.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning with his arms around something that wasn't his pillow. He smiled at the smell as his beast purred. Taking a deep wiff his eyes flew open wide. Not only was it Kagome sleeping next to him...but she was...

Sesshomar gently moved away from her body. She wimpered a little when his heat was subtracted from hers, but she did not stir. His nose danced over her midsection intently searching proof he was wrong. He wasn't. 'She's Puped.'

Sesshomaru stood at his window in his office as Hizukiko trugged in with heavy feet. "What? I've got two hungry mouths about to wake up soon. Make it quick." Hizukiko snaped

"Do you know what happened last night?" He stated coldly and calmly.

"Yea, I nearly killed that uesless brother of yours in the birthing room."

"Not that."

"You marking her? Good. Took you long enough." Hizukiko flopped onto a sofa and closed her eyes. Inuyasha walked in with a bundle in his arms, Mizuki followed in suit with a nother bundle in hers.

"Hey Sesshomaru...ya wanna meet your neice and nephew?" Inuyasha asked with a big smile on his face hiding the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Not now Inuyasha. We need to set up the games." Hizukiko mummbled.

"What games?" Inuyasha asked sitting on the floor near Hizukiko's feet.

"The games that will allow Kagome to live as Sesshomaru's mate."

"We can't have the games." Sesshomaru sniped cooly as his anger started to rise.

"Why not?" Mizuki asked taking a seat in a chair near a fire pit.

"She's been Pupped." He seethed turrning around to all the open mouths.

Hizukiko sat up at the edge of the sofa immidatly. "Ohhhhhh! Twist! I like!"

"Since you like it so much, you can fix it." Sesshomaru stated harshly glaring at all of them. Just then a couple of cries were heard.

"Can't. Busy." Hizukiko smirked. She took the children and went to her and Inuyasha's new room to prepare feeding the pups. Next week she had to present them as all as her heirs and her mate. It will be a lot for her people to take in.

Kagome woke up and got dressed. She brusshed her hair and knowticed there were a lavender five pointed star on her forhead with sigular saphire stripes upon her cheeks. Looking at her wrists she aslo had the saphire markings. She pursed her lips trying to think of what had happened lastnight. She gasped and blushed as she remembered in great detail what had happened.

"Hizukiko told me that when I mated my True Mate I would take the form of what ever my beast was...did we mate? Am I full youkai now?" She wondered aloud. As she got up and finnished getting dressed.

She wandered down stairs where the rest of the pack were sitting down for lunch. Sango dropped hae chopsticks as hereyes went as wide as the table she sat at. "Kagome...what happened?"

"Ask Hizukiko...she seems to know all the answers." Kagome shrugged Everyone but Mizuki and Sesshomaru looked to Hizukiko who sat at the far end of the table with her face dangling very close to the food infront of her. Sesshomaru took off his shoe and threw it at her. It hit her in the ears. As her head flew up she looked around to see who threw the offending item.

"Hizukiko. Explain." Sesshomaru stated with an out streched hand. Hizukiko glared at him and threw his shoe back at him. He caught the flying object. Hizukiko looked at him with wonderment and he waved his hand over his new mate.

"Oh that. Yea...it's Higurashi curse coming in. Since ya mated your true mate, you will now be an InuMiko. All your pups will be InuMikos or InuMonks. Said to be the second stongest type in the world. After that is Poison Inus and befor the InuMikos are the KisunInuMikos.." Hizukiko stated blandly as she pushed her bloody meat around. "Oh and congrats!" Sesshomaru visably winced at the words.

"What...do...you mean?" Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru. "What dows she mean?"

"You are Pupped. My love." Sesshomaru spoke sofly with his hand on Kagome's hand.

"What?"

"Pregnant." Sango breathed in awe.

"WHAT!" Kagome screeched in horrer as she pulled her hand away. "Wait how do you all know?"

"Sesshomaru told us." Inuyasha stated trying to get Hizukiko to eat the bloody piece of meat. D

"How...what?"

"This will take a while since it will only be three months till your little bmpkin is here." Hizukiko chirped dodging the bloody chopsticks.

"Fuckin Perfect." Kagome sighed as she got up and left. Sesshomaru got up as he knowticed tears starting to form around his mates eyes.

They walked quietly out to the gardens where she sat under a sakura tree and let the tears fall. Her head hung low as Sesshomaru sat next to her. She looked over the pond where the koi fish swam and her eyes kept pouring. She looked at him and began to sing softly.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's allright_

_Wellcome to my silly life._

'Does she think she is a bad decision as a mate?' Sesshomaru questioned listening to her.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss no way it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken always second gessin_

_Underestamated look I'm still around_

She looked him square in the eyes and took him by the hands and firmly held them in hers. He thought he could see all the abuse from the kids in her strange villiage, Inuyasha, and other people. It engraged him that some one would want to hurt some one who goes out of their way to help people.

_Pretty Pretty Please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like your less then_

_Less then Perfect_

_Pretty Pretty Please_

_If you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothin_

_You're only perfect to me._

That's when Sesshomaru realized, that his mate though was strong on the battle field was broken. After years of torment, she now fears that she would bring a child to live a life like she did...in pain. He nodded to her. As if to confirm that he would not let this happen. It was his job as leader of their pack to protect everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**  
Thanks for all the reviews. A big thanks to who was sweet enough to talk me out of a writers block. Love answering questions to those who get confused.  
**A/N**

Violet eyes sparkled in the moonlight as a baboon cloak came forth from the darkness. He smirked as his fangs glinted in the light. He himself stood in the light. "What would the great Masaru need my services for?" the babboon pelt cooed.

"So, you have heard of me?"

"Who hasn't heard of the lord who killed his own father with the shiro's own assasins?"

"How did you find that out?" Masaru snarled.

"I have my sources."

"Well I have my own sources too." Masaru held a slimy smile that could freeze an icecicle. He brought his hand into the moonlight where a beating heart lay. "I believe this is yours?"

"Can't be. Mine is kept safe."

"Oh?" Masaru gave it a squeeze and a pained groan could be heard from the cloak. "Well you wouldn't mind if I just...destroy it would you?"

"What do you want dog?" The pelt spat in anger.

"Your half of the Shikon."

"Never." Masaru squeezed the organ in his hand again. "Alright, but only after I've made a wish upon it."

"Oh...why only the Shikon? I know where you can find the Yajuu as well."

"I'm listening."

Inuyasha busted into the study as Kagome and Sesshomaru were having another heated argument over naming their little girl and when she could go see her momma again. In his arms were three babies. His son Hoshi, his daughter Nami, and his unnamed niece. "She's gone." He huffed.

Kagome came over scooped her day old daughter out of Inuyasha's arms. He set the twins down who imidiatly starte trying to crawl. "What do you mean she's gone? Who? Nami and Kimirin are both here."

"I told you not to call her that. Hizukiko is the one who names them. It is how it is done." Sesshomaru snapped in irritation.

"That's who's missing. Zuki! She said she was going for a walk in the gardens last night...but she never came back to bed...and she wasn't there at breakfast." Inuyasha started to wimper as his ears flattened.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru shook his head. A black bird flew in to the studdy from the open window. Streching it's leg out to Sesshomaru, it cocked it's head curiously. Sesshomaru opened the missive and read it quickly as the bird flew back out the window.

_**I have the Yajuu and it's keeper**_

_**Give me the other half of the Shikon.**_

_**Do it, or face the consiquences.**_

_**~Naraku**_

Sesshomaru growled as he read it out loud. Inuyasha snarled and Kagome howled their displeasure. The pups cried from all the anger in room. Kagome stopped and calmed them down while Sesshomaru called for his mother and Inuyasha fumed.

Mizuki waltzed right into the emotional mess of the study and gagged. "What's with all the emotion?" She said though gasps. Sesshomaru handed her the note. Mizuki read the note and snarled as her eyes turned crimson. "He dare hurt my pack pup? Why?"

Kagome's head shot up with a thought. "What if it was Masaru who sent Naraku after her?" Everyone looked at her with question. "Well think about it...Masaru wants power...Naraku wants power. What's more powerful then the Shikon and the Yajuu together? Masaru knows how to get the Yajuu, Naraku has half of the Shikon. All that's left is me..."Kagome trailed off at the end.

"No." The males roared. Inuyasha grabed Kagome by the shoulders and snarled at her. Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on his female as he saw the other lords at his door.

"We will talk more about this later. Kagome, Mother, take the children. Inuyasha you stay with me."

A servent laid down a blanket as Mizuki layed the twins down. Kagome held the little girl in her arms as she looked worridly around. "Mizuki-sama I need your help." Kagome stated in a hushed wisper

"Well it must be serious if you are being so formal." Mizuki stated blandly.

"Yes well, I need to get back to my home. My grandfather has many fake shikon we can manipulate into the real one until we can get Hizukiko back. Sesshomaru won't let me go. Will you help?" Kagome bit her lip.

Mizuki pondered it. "You want me to betray my son and take you to your village? Go behind his back?" She smirked looking down her nose at Kagome. "You have a deal." Kagome beamed.

"Thank you so much Mizuki-sama. This means so much to me." She giggled. Kagome and Mizuki conspired on how to sneak out with the pup.

Kagome stood in the cover of darkness, her sent and aura hidden with asling arcross her chest wrapped in her clothes allowing an opening for air flow where the baby lay. Mizuki walked out of the shadows with a bag on her back. They nodded to eachother and ran. Kagome never really got to try her new demonic powers out since being turned...but she did love how fast she was moving. By first mornings light the trio had made it to the well.

"Well, here we are." Kagome pipped.

Mizuki scrunched her face in thought. "You mean the villiage tha we just passed?"

"No." Kagome returned as she held her baby tighe against her. "Kimirin and I are going into the well. "I'm not sure if she can get through, so if she doesn't you'll have to go get her." Kagome said as she put one leg over. "I told you I'm not from here. I'm from 500 years in the future. No I will not tell what's going to happen." Kagome lifted the other leg when her senses picked up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I've got to go. I'll be back in two days. Bye." Kagome jumped through the well and the blue light enveloped her and child.

Kagome noticd there were strangers to her family near the well. She put up a cloaking spell to hide her markings and walked out of the well house only to be greeted by Hojo and her friends. She blinked. "Um...Hi guys." She said nerviously as she shifted the bundle in her arms as it started to move.

"Kagome!" They shouted. Hojo noted how she winced from the yelling.

"Oh Kagome, I'm glad you are getting your jobs done. Have I told you kids that ever since she stared her priestess training she hasn't been getting as sick? She just hasn't had time for school though." Momma pipped as she came out of the house drying her hands on a dish towel. "They were coming over to see if you were well enough to go to school."

"Oh, mom between taking care of your granddaugter and all my traing I'm going to have to drop out." Kagome replied noting the look in her mother's eyes. "You guys go on. I'll stay here. I've got more chores to do anyway." The group nodded and walked away muttering about when did she get pregnant.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha roared. As Mizuki looked over the well's wall to see if the baby was left behind. She wasn't. Mizuki camly turned around with no emotion on face. "She's doing it for Hizukiko and Inuyasha."

"I don't care what or who she did it for. You both shouldn't have left. I have it undercontrole." Sesshomaru snarled.

"I bet you don't even have a plan."

"No, but that's not the point."

"Wait...I know why." Inuyasha spoke up in understanding. "Kagome's grandpa sells fake Shikons. Kagome must have gone and went to get one from him. She'll be back soon."

Mizuki nodded to agree with what Inuyasha figured out. "Yes she plans on handing the fake one for Hizukiko. Of course it won't be THAT easy, but it's a start. We can work off it."

Sesshomaru snarled as he looked down the well. He knew how it worked. Many a time he would watch from a distance when he would check up on them as Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well and dissapered into a blue light. "Go get her."

"Sesshomaru I"

"Do it."

Inuyasha nodded somly and jumped in and was engulfed into the blue light as well. Inuyasha hopped out of the well and walked out of the well house. He strolled into the kitchen and opend the fridge. There was a loud eek behind him as he craned his head to look he saw Momma Higurashi. "Oh, Hi Momma." He said before going back into the fridge.

Momma sighed and shook her head. "In the cabnit next to the fridge." Inuyasha closed the fridge door and looked where instructed and was not dissapointed at seeing a over whelming amount of ramen. "So, you are an Uncle and Father now huh? Kagome told me you have twins. When do I get to see the rest of my grand children?" Momma said calmly. Inuyasha froze and turned slowly.

"Uh...Yea...about that...Ok..." His face was red. "Momma, you know..." He tried to explain before Grandpa stormed in. He had a handfull of Shikon replicas and a few books.

"Dad, Inuyasha's here." Momma said to the old male who ran past the kitchen.

He came back with a scowl. "Not till we fix one of thes fake jewls. You here me hanyou? Not a moment before." Inuyasha nodded glumly.

"Actually, if you want I can get Sesshomaru to bring the twins and he can come with me and then you can meet all three of them?" Inuyasha stated as he started stuffing ramen into his haori. Momma nodded and ran out to the well house and back into the well.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha hopped back up to face Sesshomaru and Mizuki shouting and Kiede standing there trying to mediate. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted at the pair. "Kagome's mom wants to meet Sesshomaru and my kids. Kagome's grandpa is probably going to purify you with his sutras cause he thinks he can...and you knocked up his grand daugter with out either his promition or marrying her." Inuyasha waddled back to Kiede and dumped the load of ramen at her feet. "Kiede, keep these safe." Inuyasha left before anyone could stop him.

Inuyasha was back by sundown with the twins. "Ok. Sesshomaru take one of the pakages of ramen and a baby and follow me." He handed Hoshi off to Sesshomaru and walked over to the well and jumped in. Sesshomaru waited a little bit and then jumped in. He didn't expect it to work, but the blue light enveloped him and the sleeping bundle in his arms.

Sesshomaru looked around him to see a dark room. He jumped up and over the well wall when he saw the light flood the room. Inuyasha stood in the door way and waited for Sesshomaru to follow him. He looked around the Shrine grounds and heard nothing when Sota came running out of the house with hats and conceler. He ran up to Inuyasha. "Ya need to put this on. That Hojo guy is here." He looked over to see Sesshomaru staring down at him. "Well that's why sis said to bring the conceler." He waved Sesshomaru down to his level. He looked at Inuyasha and he nodded. Sesshomaru did as he was silently asked and Sota put on the conceler best he could. "Sorry, not my thing. Sis will fix it in the house. You guys look ok enough. Just remember. No demon stuff." Sota said more to the new demon then Inuyasha. The boys walked inside.

Momma smiled largely as she finnished setting up the table. "Oh. Hun how good it is to see you again. These must be the twins, Oh sweet heart, they are so adorable." She cooed as the twins began to stir. Sesshomaru handded Hoshi and the package of food over to the female and whent to go find his mate. There was a loud slap as he entered the living room.

"I told you Hojo. I am married. Just because he and I are too poor to buy rings to prove our marriage doesn't mean we are not married. Now leave before I have him throw you out." She snarled standing up. The male in question was holding his face staring up at her enraged one in shock.

"Kagome, there is no shame in being an unwed teen mom. That's why I'm taking you as my wife." He said cluelessly.

"No, you will not take her." Sesshomaru snarled at him. He came and stood next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "Dear, where is Kimirin? I havn't seen her all day." Kagome pointed to a box like thing holding his baby girl. He picked up his pup who started nuzzling as if surching for comfort. Sesshomaru stared the male down as he rubbed his daughter's back.

Inuyasha and Momma walked into the room with the twins. "What's the Hobo guy doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is trying to get more then marriage out of me."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. He growled and glared. "Listen buddy. Where my brother and I are from, trying to take another person's spouse is punnisable by death. You should be glad we are here." Hojo jumped up and ran out.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his mate. "You need to be back to the Shiro now."

"Ok. We just found the spell. But first thing in the morning." Kagome prommissed kissing him on the cheek. "Sorry bout the deception. It's just I know I can help. You just have to trust me. In this time. Women's ideas and thoughs are equil to men. Here women are raised as equils, same education, same pay, same chance at everything." She took the baby from her father and placed her in the box contraption again. "This is called a cradle. It's to hold babies temporrarily if we are in the next room so we don't have to carry them all the way over to their bed and back. The twins can play in the play pin. She said pointing to a larger box with mesh siding. It will hold them till we finnish dinner." She smiled.

Sesshomaru studdied the contraptions. He did not trust them, but if his mate did... then he will allow it. But only here. He nodded as if he got all he needed and followed his mate into the dining room. Sota and Inuyasha were already fighting over the food, Momma was shaking her head while Grandpa was yelling at them both for their table manners. He shook his head as he took the spot at the head of the table and Kagome took hers next to him.

"You can't sit there. That's where dad sits." Sota yelped at Sesshomaru.

"Sota, He's dead. He's never coming back." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that. Momma said he would."

"Really? Who are you going to believe? The one who saw him die...or the one who was too damn drunk too keep her husbands hands off her children. The one who beat us every time we didn't bring home a perfect grade. Sota, Gramps lives with us because the courts say he has to. After running of Husband number oh what...number five? Gramps was put in the house to keep it stable. Even now she goes against her parole and drinks. Don't think that I don't know what your doing when your cleaining in the middle of the night singing your woes as loud as you possibly can before passing out. I'm the one who drags your drunk ass back to bed. How has she been doing since I've been gone hmm? Better? I bet. Considering she blames me for all of her failed marriages." Kagome ranted before storming out of the dinning room. She stoped at the door way and raised her palm. "Sit boy. Don't even think about it Sesshomaru." Inuyasha fell to the ground and Sesshomaru sat back down and stared in awe. Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Don't make Mom's mistake and live in a fantasy world Sota. Or else you'll be drinking your pain away till everything is gone." A tear ran down Kagome's cheek before she dashed out of the house and under the god tree to cry a lone.


	14. Author's Appology

A/N:

I know I have taken a long time guys...I am just stuck...I have it a wall and can't get around it. The secret is not an I this a We account. I talk with another fan and we share this account and come up with the ideas to for the story...well with out my brain storming partner for the next chapers...I'm stuck. So if any of you are willing to help and thow Ideas out I'm glad to hear them. Even if they don't get used in the next chapter...they may get used down the line.

This is why we like feed back...it helps us. A LOT! We are just trying to figure out how toget Kagome back out of her mopy stage and into kick butt save the day stage. Of couse with Sesshomaru and some...well bed room action of course. So...Iz is in need of help caus Hurt is gone for another month or so...yea. I have Ideas sort of...just they...don't form welll...my ideas are like six or seven pages ahead of where we are...so...

What do you think about Hizukiko?

What should Kagome do about her mom?

How should Kagome and Sesshomaru deal with Naraku?

What do you think of Inuyasha/Hizukiko paring?


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome shook her head and looked up at the full moon and blinked as she saw a light of a female standing before her. "Hizukiko?" She wispered. Kagome scrunched her nose in confusion and shook her head again. It couldn't be. Hizukiko had little ears like Inuyasha when her hair was red and white. This female had red and white hair with out the ears, fangs or claws. She also had blue eyes and not the red ones.

"No Kagome. I am Hizuki, Koko's Okaa-san." She said softly. "You will need to get over this. You let the hate consume you. You are her only hope. If you let that hate of your mother consume you, you will let the darkeness take over and her father will win. More then just your father will die if you let Hizukiko's father win Kagome. It's up to both of you to win. She didn't listen and tried to protect you by going off on her own..." The female sighed and shook her head as she faded away. "You must save her Kagome. You must do it by the new moon."

Kagome watched as the female faded. She sighed and lowered her head and thought about what she had said. 'More then just your father will die if you let Hizukiko's Father win.' How did she know that...How did Hizukiko know her dad died from some dark shadows? If anything she had to get Hizukiko back just so she could get answers.

* * *

Sesshomaru held his daughter who wimpered in his arms. He was starting to painc. His own pup was was worried and he had no idea how to calm her. Kagome snuck into the room and nugged his arm lightly. "You have no idea what you are doing do you?" She asked.

As soon as she spoke the pup stopped wimpering and Sesshomarou let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Hn." Kagome smiled softly and took the child from the fretful male and hummed to her.

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are gray

You never know dear

How much I love you

So please don't take

My sunshine away.

Kagome sang to Kimirin over and over till the little girl dozed off. "Tomorrow we will leave and we will destroy the well so no chances of any one or anything being able to cross through ok?" Kagome told Sesshomaru. He nodded to her as they curled up as a pack in the guest room.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and the pups left the house each with one child. Kagome stopped in her tracks turning to her mother.

"Momma, I know you did your best but when you relied on sake to take your problems away rather then face them...you ended up hurting me and I had to make sure it didn't happen to Sota. I know you don't know how to talk about it...but please go get help. You need it Momma. I'll be back in a few days to take you ok?"

"Kagome, there is nothing wrong with me. Everyone enjoys a nice drink in once in a while and if you just listened to your fathers' requests we wouldn't have had those problems we did. But I still love you. I know you feel you were betraying your first father. I know you will do well in your journey though. Maybe you will do him proud." She smiled sweetly. Kagome resisted the urge to slap her mother. Kagome sighed and shook her head. This was a subject her mother and her were never going to see eye to eye on. Kagome nodded.

"Well Momma, we have to destroy the well so that no evil can get through. Ok? I was wondering if you and the rest would like to live with us?" Kagome said softly.

"Oh Kagome dear, Who would watch the Shrine? Dad has arthritis...the don't have anything to help him in the Edo period..." Her mom continued to trail on.

"Yeah, I get it. A simple no thanks would suffice."

"I'll Go!" shouted Sota as he ran past Kagome,grabbing her by the hand and dragging her to the well house.

Kagome's mother stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Sota! You will not go."

"Try and stop me." He said as he threw the door open and jumped into the well with Kagome still in tow.

Inuyasha shrugged as he took the child in Sesshomaru's arms. Inuyasha jumped through the well. Sesshomaru placed a strip of paper and used his acid to write explode in kanji. He hopped into the well and was gone. As soon as Sesshomaru looked up to see the smiling face of his mate and pack the well on the other side blew to smithereens.


End file.
